¡Más, más, duro y sin parar!
by risitta
Summary: Todas las chicas de Konoha se enterarán de que Sasuke Uchiha lo tiene chiquito.
1. Paquetería

**¡Más, más, duro y sin parar!**

.

**Resumen:** Todas las chicas de Konoha se enterarán de que Sasuke Uchiha lo tiene chiquito.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Es una más de mis estupideces xD

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

><p><span>Paquetería.<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hay sólo una cosa que está presente en la mente de cualquier hombre en los 365 días en año regular y 366 en año bisiesto. No desaparece ni aunque sea Navidad, Año Nuevo ni mucho menos en San Valentín.

Sí, hay sólo una cosa que no desaparece. ¿Has adivinado que es?

¿No? Bien, te daré una pista: empieza con la "s" y termina con "exo". Sí, sí, yo sé que es trillado el tema, pero sólo en eso ellos piensan.

_Sexo._

Si pensaste que cuando ellos ven a una mujer bonita caminar por la calle es porque les agrada su ropa, déjame decirte que te equivocaste. Lo único que piensan es en deshacerse de esas prendas para poderles ver las tetas y el culo en alta definición.

Cuando una mujer ve alguna revista es para ver a los artistas o hacer algún test sobre amor, incluso al instante puede notar el "photoshop" en las fotos de las famosas. Cuando el hombre ve una revista lo primero que busca es el título; si no lo relaciona a algo porno, no la compra.

A ellos el amor les empieza por el pene; en ellas todo es diferente, pues comienza en el corazón.

La diferencia más grande tal vez sería que un hombre ve a la mujer como un objeto sexual, con el cual puede jugar hasta divertirse. Las chicas los ven como sus futuros maridos y padres de sus hijos y se imaginan a ambos siendo viejos, sentados en una mecedora bebiendo café.

Ellos quieren más, más, más, duro y sin parar.

Si tratas de ganar su respeto eres una estirada. Si te les avientas a la primera eres una prostituta.

Y no es que sea feminista, pues es la cruda realidad. Son cosas que se ven todos los días; la mujer es buena y sumisa mientras el hombre puede ir engañándola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Parecerá que estoy frustrada, y sí, tal vez lo estoy; me cansé de que cientos de veces se han burlado de mí por no tener senos grandes. ¿En eso se resume la feminidad? Fácilmente me hacen sentir poca cosa, sin derecho a ser nombrada mujer. He llegado al punto de llorar por sus burlas, por sus desprecios.

Pero todo eso acabará a partir de hoy.

Le voy a demostrar a ese infeliz de Sasuke Uchiha que mis tetas son más valiosas que sus huevos. Le voy a restregar que si él no piensa eso, habrá otro que si lo hará. Ya no me importará que siempre me critique y que siempre le vea el culo gordo a Karin. No más.

Fui a su casa, entré sin hacer ruido; me cercioré de que estuviera solo.

—¡Hey Uchiha! —grité.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó molesto.

Y en ese instante, cuando él sonreía de manera arrogante, me quité rápidamente la ropa hasta quedarme en lencería. Alcé victoriosa mi ceja y lo miré de la misma manera burlesca en la que él lo hacía antes. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté.

—¿Qué significa esto? —contrarrestó enojado.

—Es una demostración de que soy una mujer que vale la pena, imbécil —contesté—. Estoy harta de que a las demás las veas con deseo y que de mí solo te burles.

Se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acarició levemente, lo que me provocó escalofríos. Pensé que me besaría, incluso sentí que su respiración entraba por mi garganta y justo cuando mi sueño se haría realidad, tuvo que abrir su bocota.

—¿Bromeas? —me cuestionó sensualmente al oído— Una mujer que vale la pena no usa talla 32-B.

Al escuchar sus palabras mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma se llenaron de ira; no sé en qué momento mi mano le apretó sus genitales hasta causarle una mueca de dolor, pero fue demasiado divertido.

—¿Bromeas? —lo imité— Un hombre que vale la pena debe contar con un buen paquete, pero tu dejas mucho que desear.

Me moría de las ganas de reírme a carcajadas pero eso hubiera arruinado mi acto de maldad. Le sonreí macabramente mientras él me miraba con ira e incomodidad. Se acordaría de mi nombre pues, a partir de hoy, le he declarado la guerra.

Y todas las chicas de Konoha se enterarán de que Sasuke Uchiha lo tiene _chiquito_.


	2. Dedo meñique

Dedo meñique

* * *

><p>.<p>

La pequeña aldea de Konoha es habitada por poca gente, a comparación con otras grandes ciudades japonesas, donde la gente apenas y puede caminar.

La mayoría de los niños que ahí vivían estaban destinados a ser compañeros durante toda su vida escolar, la cual terminaba en la preparatoria, pues la aldea no contaba aún con una universidad.

Esa era una de las razones por las que casi no había hombres jóvenes en ese lugar, pues muchos emigraban hacia la capital para entrar en la universidad y poder prosperar laboralmente. Las mujeres, en su mayoría, se casaban o adquirían empleos pequeños.

Yo, Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y este año termino el bachillerato, por lo que tengo que ir haciendo los planes de mi vida futura. Tengo más que claro que no me quiero casar tan joven y que los empleos de aquí no van conmigo. Probablemente tenga que irme a Tokio a estudiar medicina, el cual siempre ha sido mi sueño, por lo que es preciso que hable con mi madre sobre esto.

Mi cabello es rosa, exótico según la opinión de unos, mis ojos son verdes; no soy muy alta ni muy baja, mi estatura es de término medio y la característica más predominante, según el deslumbrante Sasuke Uchiha —mi enemigo—, es que tengo las tetas pequeñas.

¿Cómo empezó mi odio hacia él? Fácil, comenzaré contándoles aquél día en que lo conocí, el mismo en el que llegué a esta aldea, pues antes vivía en Tokio.

Tenía aproximadamente 12 años, en aquél entonces no era amiga de alguien porque se burlaban mucho de mi frente y eso me reprimía. Entonces, un día, mientras unas chicas me molestaban, apareció Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo de todos los tiempos. Me defendió de ellas y poco a poco fui apegándome más a él.

Sasuke Uchiha era —y sigue siendo— su mejor amigo. Como Naruto y yo nos hicimos muy unidos, también lo hizo Sasuke. Cuando teníamos 13 años, porque los tres somos de la misma edad, nos convertimos en uno mismo. Sasuke, Naruto y yo compartíamos muchas travesuras y alegrías juntos, al igual que las tristezas.

Un día, mientras estaba sola, me entró una profunda tristeza, pues las niñas me molestaban con el tema de que yo no tenía padre y me decían que él no me quería, que me había abandonado. A pesar de que yo sabía que eso era verdad y de que lo había superado, no pude evitar llorar cuando me quedé completamente sola.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke tocó la puerta de mi casa porque tenía que regresarme un libro que había olvidado en la escuela. Cuando abrí la puerta, él supo que yo había llorado y no hizo más que abrazarme.

Sin pensarlo, le conté la historia que tanto había guardado:

Mi madre, de nombre Tsunade, es una gran doctora, en Tokio las personas la querían mucho porque salvó muchas vidas y porque es la mejor; ella es mi principal motivación para convertirme en doctora. Pero tuvo que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo, pues sus padres nunca la apoyaron y para poder costear sus estudios tuvo que recurrir trabajar como stripper.

Así fue cuando conoció a mi padre, un mujeriego empedernido que sólo jugó con ella y la dejó embarazada. Mi madre luchó por ambas y así salimos adelante. Pero un día ese hombre regresó y amenazó con alejarme de sus brazos, es por eso que pidió ser transferida a esta pequeña aldea, para que él no nos encontrara.

Yo nunca me he avergonzado de ella, pero ella quiere mantener su pasado en secreto para evitarme molestias, pues sabe cómo son los niños de malvados y no quiere que me deprima por su culpa.

La realidad era que, en aquel momento, escuchar que mi padre me abandonó, no hacía más que recordarme que repentinamente él podría aparecer y alegar que mi madre fue una prostituta y así me arrancaría para siempre de sus brazos. Y eso era algo que yo no quería y que, por ser menor de edad, podría ocurrir.

Sasuke jamás hizo pregunta alguna, le pedí que guardara el secreto y el me aseguró que así lo haría. En cuanto se fue de mi casa y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, sentí que algo había cambiado.

Y así lo fue, porque comenzó mi tormento: me enamoré de él, justo como todas las demás chicas lo hacían.

Ellas me odiaban, no sólo por mis defectos físicos, sino porque era la única chica que estaba a su alrededor y que no era rechazada. El simple hecho de estar a su lado me hacía fuerte ante las constantes agresiones que recibía.

Un día, acordé con mi única amiga mujer, Hinata, que ambas nos confesaríamos a nuestros respectivos amores. Ella se reunió con Naruto y yo con Sasuke.

A ella le fue magníficamente bien, pues fue correspondida.

A mí me fue como a una manzana siendo digerida por el cuerpo humano, me convertí en mierda en el primer momento en que le dije a Sasuke "te amo".

Él no me contestó nada, simplemente se alejó de mí. Poco a poco nuestra amistad se fue perdiendo, al punto que llegamos a convertirnos en dos extraños. Y a mí me dolía, porque él nunca me dio un por qué, simplemente me abandonó.

Cuando me atreví a pedirle explicaciones en la escuela, él simplemente guardó silencio, lo cual me provocó un mar de lágrimas. Acto seguido, me abrazó, tal como lo hizo el día que comenzaron a aflorar mis sentimientos.

Me sentí realmente contenta por eso y realmente pensé que algo más pasaría entre nosotros. Pero al día siguiente, todo se hizo más frío, nada había resultado como yo lo esperaba.

Entonces, cuando el profesor salió del aula, Karin y su banda de perras, le preguntaron a Sasuke, frente a todos mis compañeros de clase, el porqué de nuestra repentina ruptura. Él sólo seguía callado, como siempre.

La perra mayor hizo un movimiento brusco, que me tomó por sorpresa. Preguntó, casi a gritos: ¿acaso te gusta y por eso luces deprimido?

Entonces fue cuando él arrancó de tajo todos los buenos sentimientos que yo le tenía, pues contestó que era absurdo, que para él yo sólo no era su tipo, que era una molesta chica que ni siquiera estaba buena.

Después de cinco años, aún conservamos la enemistad que comenzó ese día. Siempre que estamos cerca nos peleamos y maldecimos. Nuestros compañeros evitan que estemos juntos porque las cosas siempre terminan mal.

Sigo obsesionada con demostrarle a ese idiota que un buen cuerpo no es sinónimo de belleza. Mi odio hacia él me motiva para demostrarle que soy una chica que vale la pena, que cualquiera estaría encantado de ser mi novio.

Y por eso me senté frente al ordenador y escribí en un blog todas las verdades que la gente tiene que saber. Ya estoy harta de que me moleste todo el tiempo y de que haga chistes despectivos en mi contra.

Es por eso que envié el artículo —anónimo, por supuesto— a todos mis compañeros y les pedí que lo difundieran.

Cuando llegué a la preparatoria, la gente no paraba de comentar que:

"_EL ARMA DEL PODEROSO SASUKE UCHIHA MIDE LO EQUIVALENTE A UN DEDO MEÑIQUE"_

No pude evitar sonreír maquiavélicamente ante mi hermoso acto de maldad.

—¡Sakura Haruno! —gritó mi ex amigo al verme entrar al aula.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —repliqué educadamente.

—¿Cuándo me has visto el pene? —volvió a gritar. Un círculo comenzó a formarse alrededor de nosotros.

—¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

—A la estúpida publicación que hiciste y de la cual toda la aldea está enterada.

—No sé de qué hablas —evadí.

—Era de esperarse de una molestia como tú —gruñó—. No hables de algo que no conoces, pues puedo asegurarte que tengo muy buenos atributos.

—Claro, ¿es por eso que llegué a sentir tan poco cuando te toqué?

Los estudiantes abrieron los ojos, preguntándose si en realidad habíamos tenido ese tipo de contacto.

Sasuke se quedó mudo. Yo seguí mi camino y me senté en mi banco, ignorando las miradas de odio que todas las chicas de su club de fans me dirigían.

¿Y cómo no iban a hacerlo? Si había tocado el gran tesoro del señorito Uchiha, el cual era todo lo contrario a lo que decía el rumor que publicó esa persona desconocida, pero que, por motivos de fuerza mayor, debía ser reducido.

Pero no importa que sea mentira, estoy segura que de ahora en adelante los chicos no se cansarán de molestarlo con el tema y eso hará que Sasuke sienta exactamente lo mismo que sentí yo cuando todos se burlaban de mí por su culpa.

_Perversa Sakura, eres muy perversa. _


End file.
